


A Messy Treasure

by TranquilDreams



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Carlos is a science teacher, Family Fluff, Fluffy, Gil is best godfather, M/M, gil is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranquilDreams/pseuds/TranquilDreams
Summary: Tumblr requestlunathebadwolf said:What do you think it be like if harry and Carlos had a kid /family ?(none abusive relationship) kinda fluffy





	A Messy Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Taking Harlos, Berrylos and Benlos fic request's on my tumblr exotic-akuma

Harry Hook was not all that sensible, when it came to certain stuff, so to say the least when Carlos came home from his late night teachers meeting at the school, to find the living room and kitchen a mess. He knew that a dangerous weapon had been over used in the house, when it wasn’t meant to be.

‘’I get the feeling I should be glad I let Evie take dude for a couple days…’’

Looking around Carlos heads into the kitchen and gives an unimpressed look at seeing flour and and pans everywhere. ‘’What madness even happened here, a warzone?’’ Shaking his head he spots floured food prints leading out of the kitchen, following they lead him halfway up the stairs before stopping. ‘’Looks like someone was sweeped of their feet’’

‘’Da-dammit… pup is that ye? Wa-wasn’t expectin ya home fer another hour…’’ Popping his head around the corner to stair down at the smaller, Harry gives an embarrassed grin before stepping into full view. The view itself snort and cover his mouth at seeing a flour covered pirate.

‘’Oh god now this… is j-just priceless, your a mess Harry’’

At seeing the younger giggle at him Harry let’s a fake pout slide onto his face as he then puts his hands on his hips. ‘’Now that’s just mean an rude love.. still, what are ya doin home so early?’’ Raising his eye he holds out his hand for Carlos to take.

Rolling his eyes at the pout, Carlos walks up the last few steps and takes Harry’s hand. ‘’You do know what time it is right? It 8pm Harry, or did you forget how to tell time again~’’ Teasing the older he lets out a squeak as he’s pulled away from the stairs and then dipped by the other.

‘’Don’t start that again pup.. or do I need to bring up the GPS~’’ Harry give his a smug smile at seeing the others cheeks turn red. Letting his smile soften, the brunette kisses Carlos, before pulling him to stand up straight again. ’'Come, I have somethin ta show ya, an I think yer gonna find it cute’’ Looking down at the other he takes a step back and offers his hand once more.

Looking down at the hand Carlos smiles at seeing the gleam or one of Harry’s rings before taking it. ‘’Lead the way then my good Captain!’’

‘’Aye aye me first mate, I’ll lead ya to a wonderful treasure’’

The pair walk down the hall in quite before stopping before a pale red door, with red spots. Opening it Harry smiles and stands back slightly, as to let the small take a good look into the lightly lit room, surrounded in toys and teddys as a small figure sleeps in a ship shaped bed with dalmation themed bedding.

‘’Your right about me finding it cute, my captain… how long?’’ Carlos smiles and closes the door before turning to Harry and rubbing a smug of flour from his cheek.

Giving a quiet chuckle the pirate turns his head and kisses the hand. ‘'’I’d say 20 ta 25 minutes, I was just tidyin up here, their…’’ Humming slightly he taps his chin as he tries to think of a word before ginning. ‘’sugar induced mess? And then bam, ya came home’’

Shaking his head the multi coloured haired male, rolls his eyes and tugs the taller down stairs. ‘’That I did you idiot, now wanna tell me how they got hold of that much sugar?’’ pulling them into the kitchen Carlos, drops Harry’s hand and starts picking up the pans.

‘’Our dear treasures’ favourite uncle dropped by to spoil them an alas, the gem found candy cove’’

‘’You couldn’t say no to them both could you, hehe. He’s crashed in the guest bedroom isn’t he?’’

Harry smiles at the other not even bothering to hide his guilt in letting their child and child godfather get sugar high. ‘’What can I say? Them put together is an amazin event!’’ laughing he grabs the dustpan and broom to start cleaning up all the flour.

‘’Sometime I wonder if we should just adopt Gil, he live here more than his own place’’ Smiling Carlos looks down at his own and smiles as he sees the ring on his finger, as he wonders how he got so lucky to have the most amazing family ever, even if they do love getting into trouble.


End file.
